


Twice Captured: Once Learned, Once Burned -- the porny dubcon bit

by josephina_x



Category: Smallville
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Red Kryptonite, WARNING: EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT, Warning: Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josephina_x/pseuds/josephina_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary/Prompt: Clark has captured an intruder snooping in his loft. Now that he has his prisoner, what should he do with him? (Lex gets caught trying to leave a Christmas present for Clark [for the second time. This time, Red-K spiked eggnog leads to dubcon sexytimes].)</p><p><b>*** WARNING: ***</b> The rating above is not in error. This is explicit porn. It is also dubcon.</p><p>If you want PWP that is dubcon, feel free to go ahead and read.<br/>If you don’t want PWP and/or don’t want dubcon, then don’t read this.<br/>If you at least want some context, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5161244/">start with the M-rated bookends here instead</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice Captured: Once Learned, Once Burned -- the porny dubcon bit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fruitbat00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitbat00/gifts).



~*~*~*~*~*~

Lex shivered as Clark slowly drew a finger down his own shirt, popping every button. He wanted to lick every inch of that lovely, golden skin. If only Clark would let him.

He strained forwards as Clark slid his hands up and down his sides, warm hands held away from his skin by his now far-too-confining shirt. He'd take it off. If only Clark would let him.

He begged, and pleaded, and damn near cried -- except that he didn't, because he simply wasn't coherent enough to manage to force the noise up out of his throat properly, not anymore. It just came out as one long, high, breathy whine.

And Clark just chuckled at him, and teased him, and barely touched him at all, until he felt he'd nearly _die_...

...until he didn't.

Clark snapped the bonds at his legs, and his arms, and scooped Lex upright with a strong firm arm around his waist.

Which had Lex blissed out for several infinite seconds of time, with the light full-body contact between them.

...That is, up until he tried to move his hands forward to _touch_ \--

\--and suddenly realized that he couldn't.

"Shh," Clark told him, holding him close, as he finished what he was doing with his other hand: tying his arms together behind his back, elbow-to-elbow, wrist-to-wrist.

" _Cl-l-lark,_ " Lex begged, panting, craning his head up towards Clark's face. "Cl-ark, _please_."

"Sh," Clark told him, smiling down at him in amusement. "You'll like this; no more teasing."

Happiness flooded his entire being.

Clark turned and dropped him backwards onto a somewhat soft red cloud, which Lex's brain faintly registered as Clark's bed, because they were still, despite all cloud-like appearances, in Clark's apartment loft, right across from the small plastic Christmas tree where Lex had tried to sneak in to leave a present for him, hidden among the few others that had been nestled under there already.

Clark held Lex's pants at the waist, above and below, and slowly pulled them apart, tearing them down the seams as Lex watched, and tossed them away. And Lex couldn't tell if it was a good thing or bad that he already wasn't wearing his socks or shoes anymore, because he'd taken them off earlier, thinking that the reduction in noise from padding across the floor in his attempted sneaking about would have helped keep him from getting caught.

Silly him.

Why would he not have wanted to get caught?

Lex couldn't remember anymore.

Because Clark had just finished slowly and casually ripping Lex's boxers off and away from him, and now he was fully bared and exposed -- shirt, gone, who-knew-where; trousers, gone; underwear, nonexistent, who needed the stuff anyway. Not _Lex_.

Clark's shirt was hanging open, barely on, and he simply shrugged his shoulders and let it dangle and fall, like a Greek god removing a cape. Negligently.

He unzipped his jeans and then just pulled them apart the rest of the way, smirking. Because he could.

Lex watched, swallowing and swallowing and trying desperately not to drool at the sight of him.

Clark eased forward onto the bed and in-between Lex's legs.

He slowly slid a hand up Lex's stomach, turning Lex's shivers into a relaxed shudder of pleasure and warmth at the contact -- at last! -- while his other hand dropped much, much lower.

"Nn-wait--!" Lex barely had the presence of mind to speak out, then gasped and shuddered again, "Ah! ...oh," and grinned like a fool.

He didn't know why he'd bothered to even worry at all; Clark was just perfect, and so was the feel of the slick on his hands.

He moaned and twisted his head and neck about slightly -- the only parts of him that he could really move at-present, besides his rubbery knees and his curling toes -- as Clark pleasurably inserted a finger... then two... then three.

He spread Lex open slowly, stroking his fingers along Lex's stomach as he did so, Lex moaning happily under his ministrations at the dual competing sensations all the while, until finally he pulled them all away.

"Noooo," Lex begged breathlessly. "Clark, _please!_ "

And Clark looked upon him, eyelids low, and smiled oh so slowly.

And then he wrapped his hands around Lex's hips and moved forward, thrusting into him.

"AH!" Lex cried out, scrabbling to grasp at the bedsheet below him, at the slick, slick feel of Clark inside him. But he couldn't do much of anything, not with his arms tied together behind him as they were.

And then he gasped and shook as one of Clark's hands reached down and around behind his back and then traveled up his spine, pulling him upright.

Lex gazed down into Clark's eyes, breath hitching high as he felt his eyes go wide, as Clark lowered him down onto his lap, shuddered again in pleasure as Clark buried himself in him thoroughly and completely.

Lex tilted his head back and whimpered in pleasure, and an almost-pain, because his legs were dangling down on either side of Clark's lap now, not really holding up his own weight, not with the way Clark was holding him...

No, and with the way Clark was holding him, he couldn't arch forward and rub chest-against-chest, either. He couldn't even meet Clark's mouth unless Clark leaned forward and let him. And his arms were completely out of play.

He hung slightly backwards in space, held in place only by Clark, being acted on only by the grace of Clark and gravity, and he whimpered again, this time with need.

"Shh," Clark told him again, chuckling at him, and he lifted Lex up and down, completely controlling the motion of his body.

Lex hissed, and laughed, and cried out in joy, as Clark moved him up, then down again, thrusted and moved within him, and when he did there was a spot that he hit--

He felt Clark come within him and shivered head to toe at the feeling of it.

And he came the moment Clark shifted the hand at his hip to his cock instead, and wrapped his fingers around it completely.

Lex shuddered and shuddered and shuddered through the aftermath, and finally remembered how to breathe. Though it was difficult, with Clark still gently stroking his aching cock.

And, with only the one hand at his back now -- not really holding him back, not _really_ \-- Lex took advantage of the lapse: he reached forward quicksilver-fast and captured Clark's mouth.

Clark hummed with pleasure and met him -- let _Lex_ meet him -- and thrust his tongue into Lex's mouth.

Lex sucked on it greedily; couldn't get enough of it, really.

He shivered again when Clark lightly clenched his fist around his cock, and had to break free, arching his back and hissing at the increased pressure -- he was still-sensitive, but not yet hard again for a second time, not yet ready to come again.

Clark, however, seemed to have no real refractory period, because Lex could actually feel his cock beginning to stir and firm again _inside him._

" _A-aaaah,_ " Lex shuddered, with a purely mental wave of pleasure taken at the thought of it: Clark, growing hard inside of him.

"Mmm, you really like this, don't you," Clark asked him, without really asking him, because it was obvious to anyone listening to his voice that he already knew. He stroked and then slowly let go of Lex's cock, to reach up and cradle his chin. "You _like_ feeling me inside you."

"Yes," Lex breathed out, straining forward.

But Clark wasn't letting him go anywhere yet, again. Not yet. "You like having me in your mouth," Clark said.

"Oh, _yes_ ," Lex agreed, mouth watering at just the thought of Clark's tongue.

Clark leaned forward slightly, putting his lips next to Lex's ear, while holding him steady -- hands at his chin and now his hip again -- yet again leaving Lex unable to move, despite how he strained so. "I bet you'd like my cock in your mouth much better."

Lex shivered.

And then he hissed and shuddered and arched his back again as he felt Clark firming up even further inside him, and an involuntary smile flitted across his face -- because _Lex_ had done that. Clark liked the idea of that, too.

Clark pulled back, away from his ear, but that was all right, because Lex knew...

"I'm going to fuck you again," Clark told him. "And then we'll see about your mouth, hmm?"

Lex looked forward to it.

At least, until waves of current pleasure drowned out the concept of 'later' entirely.

Until Clark was finally done with him again, for the time being.

Lex whimpered a little as Clark pulled out of him and chuckled at him again.

"Oh, don't worry," he was told. "We're going to wash up a bit, and then have some more fun."

Dazed and still-shuddering slightly, not having quite come down from the last rush yet, Lex could only nod feebly.

Clark chuckled again, and it went straight to Lex's still-aching cock.

He was quickly learning to love that sound.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Lex was hoisted up over a shoulder, and found himself sitting down again, but this time in the back of a shower.

...No, not sitting -- _kneeling_.

He blinked, and twisted slightly in place, and only realized that his arms weren't behind his back anymore at about the time that Clark was pulling them up and over his head.

Lex looked up hopefully, then got caught in a bit of a daze as he watched Clark loop the cloth material up around his wrists again -- just his wrists? -- and then pull it up to tie it around the towel rack mounted on the back wall behind him.

Lex twisted his head around, and tugged, thoroughly confused -- why was he stuck again? -- then tried to rise to his feet, but he didn't get very far.

Because now his ankles were tied together, he realized, as he craned his head and looked down behind him.

Tied together, and tied to a loop around his waist. He couldn't get out of his kneeling position.

He could barely straighten up in place, from where and how he was.

"...Clark?" he asked, turning his head to crane it up at his lovely (alien) Greek god.

Clark was smiling down at him, and working up a lather of soap.

And then applying it to himself.

In copious amounts.

All up and down his body.

Taking his time.

Being very, very thorough.

Lex's eyes widened and his fingers twitched. He really, _really_ wanted to touch him--

" _Watch._ "

\--but watching was really good, too.

Even if he couldn't help but whine a little bit and strain forward towards him at the times when Clark crouched down so much closer to him, to wipe a bit of wet white terrycloth over and across his chest...

...down his thighs...

...over and around his cock...

...until Clark finally, _finally_ finished washing every last bit of himself -- and his cursory washing of Lex -- including his own cock.

What followed was a period of masturbation _right in front of him_ that had Lex leaning forward and whining again at the unfairness of being unable to **touch** again, _still_...

...and then Clark stepped forward with a smirk and let Lex take him in the mouth.

Inch by inch.

As Clark slowly moved forward and let him.

Lex was very greedy, he was informed by Clark with a truly wicked smile. Because he sucked Clark off three times in the shower, and then begged him into another four more.

By the time he was anywhere near done, he felt quite pleasantly full.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> AN: To get back to the main fic and continue from where you left off, [click here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5161244/chapters/11885954).
> 
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> AN2: ...So, um, yes. As you may have noticed, this is clearly an exception to my Rule #2 -- that is, my 'I don't write porn' rule. Because all rules must have exceptions. *blushes horribly* ...Aaaaand now I shall go hide. *hides*
> 
> (My Rule #1 is that any fanfic that I post to the web _stays_ open-posted. ~~I'm currently debating~~ Because of this, I debated for awhile whether to post this openly, or just send it only to the giftee with a request that it not be shared further. ~~So if you're reading this and not fruitbat00 on LJ or the LJ Clexmas staff,~~ Since you’re reading this now, I guess it's pretty evident what I eventually decided to go with this time ^_^;; )


End file.
